Agent MSN
Tori: *reading* welcome to msn... please sign in. *Signs in* *Opens chat window that anybody can join* JOIN OUR CHAT RIGHT NOW! TORI: Welcome to Agent MSN! To start chatting, click the edit button, write your name in capitals with one of these : at the end of your name. If your not in the O.W.C.A, im pretty sure Vicky is making a chatroom too! AGENTP signs in AGENTP: Gyurururu...any new missions? Scubadave signs in. Scubadave: I'll put up the Editor Limit Template, it is needed when multiple editors will be working on a single page, to prevent edit wars. AGENTP: Good idea. Carl_ signs in Carl_: Hello agents P, S, and T. If you need anything, don't hesitate to speak up! Tori (Agent T) signs in TORI: Sorry agents, I was gone, I was asleep. Thanks for putting up the Editor Limit Template, Scubadave. It sure will help. Carl_: Oh no, my spaghetti is burnt! AGENTP: Yes, yes it is. Alice-0 signs in AGENTP: Hello Alice. Any missions lately? Alice-0: Yep! Just got back from the states. I was doing a a mission in the states. It turned out to be nothing though. Kinda dissapointed. Last week I took over a mass group of trators and now they send me for rookie missions? Its frustrateing. AGENTP: I see. Anyway, MM and Carl told me about this Platypus Day thing. You get points by taking pictures with me, finding me in a game, and sending e-card-like messages to friends! Go help the cause! Alice-0: That sounds totally like an add.. But it sounds fun! Carl_: I like spaghetti... AGENTP: What does that have to do with anything? Norm has signed in Norm: I'm Norm! Carl_: Well, he is a former agent... Norm: We can settle this over a cup of coffee! Anthony: I hate coffee... Ferb has signed in Ferb: ... AGENTP: He and Norm are former agents...so is Dennis sadly. AGENTP blocks Dennis from sign in Ferb: Hi Anthony. When did you get in here? Alice-0 CARL!!!! Hi. Carl_: Hello. Irving has Signed in Irving: Yay for Honary agent status...and stalking skills AGENTP thinks Irving is creepy Anthony: Fire up the memory eraser, I got to go deal with Ferb... Ferb signs off. Anthony signs off. Irving signs off. Norm: I'm Norm. AGENTP: We know... Alice-0: GTG. I guess I have to go win a date or something. TTYL Alice-0 has changed nick to Alice|Away Tori signs in TORI: Yes guys! I am BACK! Hold on. How did Ferb get in here? Go get that stalker. Anthony has signed in. Anthony: Ok, I got him, Ferb now does not remember any of the agency. Phineas has signed in. Phineas: Hey, what is this place, and what agency? Anthony: Grrrr. Phineas: What's wrong with him? Anthony has signed off. Phineas:Where did he go. Phineas: There is someone at the door, hold up people of this chat. Phineas has signed off. Anthony has signed in. Anthony: Well, I took care of Phineas, some enemy has found out about the chat and is giving the password to non-agents. Someone trace the structure of this site. Tori: Hmm. Did you fire up the memory erasor? We gotta track down this guy. Could it be Mr. Kat, leader of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.? At least we saved the O.W.C.A. *Opens video chat by accident* Wrong button. *Vicky signs in* Vicky: Woah! What is this place? :O TORI?!?! IS THAT YOU, WOLF GIRL? Nevermind. Whats the O.W.C.A? Tori: GREAT. GOOGLY. MOOGLY. *Barks on video chat and turns it off* *Changes password and blocks Vicky from chat* >:D There. Im gonna go fire up the memory erasor, see ya! *Changes status to AWAY* Anthony: Hmph! If you want something done, you have to do it yourself! I'm gonna trace the matrix of the IP's that link to this chat. *starts to look for any villians on chat* Tori: *Sets status to available* Well.... Im back. Vicky is hugging Ferb. Im scared. xD (LOL I just forgot I logged out!!) Tori: MOVING THE CHAT! More room, more chat space. Go to Agent MSN: Resetting the window Anthony: No, this is not filled up yet, continue on this page, but save that link for later. Anyways, I found out who intruded this site. Anthony: I hate it how chats like this are just forgotten.... Category:Fanon Works Category:Dialogue Category:Community Articles Category:ToriTheTimberWolf's pages